


For One More Day

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, a touch of yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mysterious ghoul that has been lurking around the campus. One day Toshiya saw it and decided to take a closer look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> again with the poor sypnosis ugh

It was midnight when I saw the apparition. It dances in the moonlight, as if the stories were true. No this can’t be. There’s no such thing as the supernatural. I do not approach it but it seemed to catch my glances. It was dark at the moment but I saw it clearly.  
It took the shape of a man, bald yet cloaked with a black cloth on his head. He’s tattooed or marked...a skull like motif on his face, contouring it making him more skeletal like. The eyes, the iris white just like the whitest part of the human eye, resulting in a piercing glances as he approached me. He wore leather gloves and black jacket. The whole appearance was dark with smoke emitting behind every steps.  
I gulped. Not a word escaped from me as I face him. He look at me with curiosity and hunger. If the stories were true, my soul... would be consumed by him right now.

 

I wasn’t paying attention in class that morning. The lecture turns to babbles that I couldn’t bear to hear. After the horrid hours were over Daisuke went over my place and ruffles with my hair.  
‘’Did you forgot to comb your hair again Totchi?’’  
The red hair man asked.  
‘’Hmm? I must have forgotten’’  
I lied. I loathe at looking myself in the mirror or anything that reflected me well.  
‘’You seemed tired today. You ok Totchi? Has the ghoul been bothering you?’’  
Dai teased me .  
‘’You and your ghouls. Daisuke you do know that those stories are just...stories.’’  
The ghoul. The story that surrounds this university, a sort of apparition whom nobody knew what it looks like. Legend has it that anybody who saw it , their soul would be consumed.  
That night after having a drink with Daisuke I head back to my rented home. I live alone there, I wanted to. Sometimes Dai would stay a night with me or pick me up in the morning for class. Tonight I return alone. I was stumbling with my keys as I saw the figure. It drew me in like a moth towards the bright light. I walk towards the back of my house, there wasn’t anything, it was dark and the moon was full. However my eyes catch a glimpse of an entity. A sort of black apparition.  
It was swift and fast, leaving trails of black smokes behind him. The sort of smokes emitted from a cigarette, those enchanting twirls and swirls. I follow it, leading me away from my house. My conscience tells me that this is a bad idea but my body keeps on moving on its own. What is this? The movement stops and I realize we’re at a field, it was cool as the breeze blew. The tall unmaintained grass brushes against my legs and that is the moment I saw him.  
I must say that he approach me first as I stood there mortified. I don’t know what to do. I wanted to scream but my heart is in my throat. He looked at me with such a curiosity as he lifts his hand slowly. I shut my eyes quickly. I don’t want to look at this creature or anything. I hope he goes away or let me just be done quickly.  
Oh?  
Suddenly I feel something on my face. Rather smooth... I open my eyes slowly and I realise that it was caressing my face. So close...the white eyes were softer somehow and I can see the black marks covering his face. I wanted to touch him too but I was too scared that I started to shiver instead. He look deep into my eyes before leaving.  
I stood there speechless. I stood there wandering what on earth just happen.

 

2

Daisuke sips his iced tea while looking at me. I think he notice that I look quite pale today. I do not blame him, I must be looking like a walking dead now.

‘’Totchi, are you ok?’’  
‘’Hmm? Yes I just couldn’t sleep that well last night’’.  
I rub my face.  
‘’Well you look like you haven’t slept at all! What happen?’’  
I look at Daisuke, he seems worried but I couldn’t tell him what happen. Stories are just stories.  
‘’It wasn’t anything Dai, I was just finishing up assignments that’s all’’.  
He made a face as I said this, a rather dissatisfied and disappointed kind of look but he brushes it off. He knows I won’t talk about it now.  
‘’Well about our group project, can you do the presentation?’’  
‘’I...I could do the slideshow but I won’t talk. You know how I feel about talking in front’’.  
I get incredibly nervous when talking in front of a crowd, even if it’s just a small group of people. Amongst my clique or even friends I am the quiet one.  
‘’How about you Dai? You seem rather suited for the task, plus you’re charismatic surely you can charm them’’.  
He blushes a bit. It’s true Daisuke has a great smile and captivated girls in our class, not to mention the faculty itself. 

Night slumbers in again and I couldn’t stop myself from returning to the field.I don’t want to see him again but yet he manage to captivate me...to draw me out of the safety of my home and into this field...vulnerable. The moonlight leads my way to a tree; I sat down underneath it and play with the grass. Do I really want to see him again?  
Upon wandering myself, I heard a noise coming on top of me. I look up and see the branches moving, leaves falling. He must be up there I thought. Immediately I stand up and move away from it.  
Certain that it was just my imagination, I thought that it is best that I head home. With a sigh I turn around-  
*gasp!*  
He is right in front of me!  
The skeleton grin like face and black pupil staring at me, this time he grabs my hand ensuring that I can’t run away.

 

3  
‘’Let me go!’’  
I brace myself and yell at him, even though my hands are trembling.  
‘’Feisty little one’’  
A raspy yet calm voice almost like a whisper escaped from him. I realise that he was grabbing my hand not with force but instead with such gentleness like a mother holding a child’s hand. I stop trembling and look at him carefully. There’s that curiosity in him again just like before. I gather up my courage and ask him a question.  
‘’Who...who are you?’’  
He was bewildered, maybe surprise at me. I saw a smile beneath the marked face before he answers me.  
‘’I am what you people call a ghoul. Yet I do have other names. Demons, ghosts whatever it is to your liking’’.  
I gulp a bit. I wasn’t sure what to do, this creature understands me, more questions rush into my head but before I ask him-  
‘’What do you call yourself, human?’’  
‘’Me? My name is Toshiya’’.  
The ghoul nodded before he continues.  
‘’Beautiful name’’  
I blush when he said this.  
Nobody has ever said such things towards me before.

 

It’s been hours since we talk under the tree. He told me how he came into existence, it was from a creature a long time ago. He was a cursed being and in the end he couldn’t remember his past; he was left to dwell on this land and consume human as food, his only way to live.  
I was surprised of how well he adjusted to and I was to him. In such short few hours I feel comfortable to him. He was playing with my hand while we were talking. I think he is interested in humans but couldn’t approach one.  
‘’Toshiya, you are my first human company’’.

 

I could swear I saw him. I was in class when I saw him among the trees. When others pack their bags and was ready to go to lunch I dashed. I went to the back where I saw the ghoul. It couldn’t be, I only saw him at night. It was empty, the trees were empty. There was nobody there except me.  
‘’Hey tochi, what are you doing here?’’ Daisuke approached from behind. He must have seen me running here.  
‘’Oh nothing. I thought I left something here’’  
We both headed to the cafeteria.

 

 

 

That night I wait for him underneath the same tree we talked last night. He came at last and ask me.  
‘’What is it that you are doing in that room? Is it some sort of class?’’  
‘’So you were there! My eyes weren’t tricking me after all’’  
‘’You saw me?’’  
‘’Well I saw a glimpse of you on the tree. I thought I was mistaken.’’  
He smiled.

 

The next day in class we received a new student. I couldn’t stop staring at him, during the class he focus on the lecture, asking questions and jotting down words on his paper. I noticed that he couldn’t stop staring at me too. I feel like I know this person, this energy from him...  
After the class ended he approach me ; grab a chair nearby and sit right next to me.  
‘’Toshiya, do you not recognize me?’’  
That voice tone, I stare at him for a long time before I realize something.  
‘’are you...the ghoul?!’’  
I keep my voice down, I didn’t want others to hear me.  
‘’But how is this possible? I mean look at you...you’re human!’’  
He has blond yet quite a short hair and his face...finally it was human skin which beheld before me. He wasn’t wearing his leather gloves and I can see how both of his hands and tattooed. He chuckled at my surprised face.  
‘’This is a form that I take whenever I like. It is one of the way humans can see me. I could last in this form for days’’.  
I hold his hand and I could even feel the warmth from his hand as if he was a living being and not some sort of supernatural entity that eat people for dinner.  
Later I introduced him to Daisuke as he was walking around us. The ghoul name himself Kyo and before long the three of us sits together in the room, having conversations like normal students.

That night we were in our usual place under the tree. Kyo was mentioning things he noticed in the class and how he learn a thing or two. I couldn’t help looking at his gloved hand in mine and caressing it.  
‘’You can remove the glove, Toshiya’’.  
His voice reach my ears slowly and I nodded. I took off the glove and I see the same tattooed hand I saw this morning. I hold it in and it is warm.  
‘’Something seems to linger in your mind’’.  
Kyo finally broke the silence.  
‘’I couldn’t help it. I mean you are not human and yet your hand it is so warm that it is comforting’’.  
The ghoul smiled before caressing me hair with his hand.  
‘’Oh Toshiya you are too kind. This is merely a temporary form. My real hand is far more...grotesque’’.  
I grab his hand back and cup in mine, holding it against my cheek.The warmth of his hand in this chilly night it’s like a cup of hot soup you have when you’re sick or warming yourself over a fire.

 

 

4  
The next day I show Kyo my favourite spot in the university. It is a vast open field with a small cafe nearby. I often eat here alone or with Daisuke. We sat at the cafe and I order my favourites. I suggest to Kyo a few of my likings. He choose the ham sandwiches and to my surprise he likes it.  
‘’Something a little different from human soul. Is it Kyo?’’  
He made a smirk when I said this.  
‘’Ah Toshiya, it is always good to try something else. But human souls they are different. You could say each of them has a different flavour.’’  
‘’Oh do tell me more’’. I scoot in closer to him.  
Flavours? How does he taste them? How does he consumes them? How long can he survive after a meal?  
I wanted to ask this but I see Daisuke approaching us with a cheeky smile on his face.  
‘’So there you two lovebirds are!’’  
‘’Oh Dai what do you mean by that?’’  
I blushes, sometimes he made jokes...jokes like this.  
‘’Totchi I was joking! Thought you would give Kyo a little tour around here. How’s the sandwiches?’’  
‘’Fantastic! Toshiya suggested me this. I shall come here more often’’.  
Lovebirds? Do we really look like one? After Dai left us, we walk amongst the field. I who Kyo other faculties there. H e said he knew some as he always dwell around there at night.  
‘’ Toshiya, tonight can you wait nearby the small pond behind the art faculty?’’  
‘’sure, but why?’’  
‘’I wanted to show you something’’. 

The cricket noise surrounds the night. At first I was scared , the art faculty was said to be the ghoul favourite spot but I realise that I was befriending the ghoul himself, which makes me embarrassed.But then I remembered something. Is he going to eat me tonight? On his favourite spot? The pond was still as I wait for Kyo. Was I too early?  
‘’Sorry to keep you waiting. I bought you beverages.’’  
Kyo showed up with 2 box of chocolate milk in his ghoul version.  
‘’Oh thank you. Are we watching something tonight?’’  
He said next time, popping straw in his own drink.  
‘’Well you could say something like that’’

It was only minutes till I see the first firefly,then many more follows it and came out from the night. I t was illuminating the pond and us, I can even see the starry nights like I’ve never seen it before.  
‘’Oh goodness this is beautiful’’,  
I sit there and look around, couldn’t get enough of the surroundings. Everything seems to glow.  
‘’At first I was worried that you might...eat me or something’’.  
I confessed, I only knew him for a few weeks.He might have his chance of trying to eat me. Kyo laugh hard at my statement.  
‘’You must be joking Toshiya. How could I eat you, you are dear to me.’’  
I look at him,at his white yet penetrating eyes.  
‘’I wouldn’t go through the trouble of getting in class and such if I wanted to eat you’’.  
‘’You mean...you just wanted to be with me?’’  
‘’Of course I do. I like you Toshiya’’.  
My heart skips a beat, I moved in closer to him and held his hand. Then I took the courage and gave him a kiss to his marked face.  
Oh dear, I think I’ve fallen for him.

 

 

5  
‘’You saw flashes? As in images?’’  
‘’Yes Toshiya, I could see it clearly just now. It was...there were horse carriages and you’’.  
We are in the library, right after class Kyo said he saw images in his head. It could be from his past life so we began to search in the library.But me? I was in his past life too? I have to know more.  
In the end we could only find out that the setting that flashes in his head dated around 18th century. Kyo is probably 200 years old! But I would like to know why I was in his past life? Was it my ancestors? Or just someone who looks likes me?

‘’Say Toshiya, shall we dine at the cafe again?’’  
‘’oh sure’’  
I follow behind him. His blond hair illuminates from the sun’s ray. I look around to see if there are anybody around before holding his hand beside him.

 

Again we sit at the pond. Kyo wasn’t in his ghoul form tonight. He said his sense would be rather numb if he wasn’t in his human form.  
‘’It’s good to feel like human again’’.  
I smile as he said that.  
‘’I wish my senses are as numb as yours’’  
He made a face.  
‘’Why is that?’’  
I look at him hard before I continue.  
‘’I feel like I wasn’t good enough. I could feel the penetrating gaze that people gave me as I walk by and somehow it’s really bothering. My childhood wasn’t perfect but Daisuke has always been helpful, but still... I couldn’t even look at the mirror without thinking how horrid I am.’’  
Kyo hug me. Tight. Oh the warmth from him is something I miss. I miss this warmth. He kissed my forehead and I trail my nose up to his.  
‘’You are beautiful Toshiya.’’  
I kiss his lips, slowly waiting if he would retract back but he didn’t  
We kissed throughout the night.

 

Daisuke sip the ice lemon tea till it finishes. He continues to chat but I wasn’t listening.Kyo’s blond hair ,his dark brown eyes and the taste of his lips lingers in my head.  
‘’well well well. Looks like somebody is in love~’’  
Daisuke teased me.  
‘’No...no I’m not!’’  
My face is flushed, I look away from him and sip my own drink.  
‘’Toshiya I saw you last night.With Kyo by the pond.’’  
What?  
‘’Daisuke...I-‘’  
Before I ended my words Daisuke held up his hand and spoke  
‘’It’s alright, I won’t tell anybody about this.Not even Mother’’.  
I stood up and hug him from across the table.  
‘’Thank you so much’’.  
Daisuke nodded.

‘’I didn’t know it was intense’’.  
‘’Intense?’’ I release myself from him and sait back at my seat.  
‘’Come on Totchi,it’s a really long kiss.The both of you were playing tongue’’.  
Dai smirked.  
‘’Stop it you!’’ Red as a crimson Daisuke laughed at me.  
‘’I didn’t know he was into it. I thought I was going to be pushed away.’’  
‘’Oh you never been in a relationship before right?’’  
I nodded. Even in high school didn’t have any crushes,only incidents of my panic attacks.  
‘’Yeah, there were even times when I wonder about your sexuality Totchi but don’t worry you’ll do just fine’’ Dai pet my head like a cat reassuring me and a few minutes later Kyo came by us. Daisuke excuse himself with a cheeky grin.  
‘’Well Daisuke is in a good mood.’’  
‘’He’s always like that Kyo. A happy go lucky guy.’’  
‘’What about you Toshiya?’’ Kyo took Daisuke’s place across from me.  
‘’Me? I don’t know. I always consider myself as dull’’.  
‘’Toshiya you shouldn’t downgrade yourself like that, you are a very interesting person.’’  
‘’Me?’’  
‘’You’re very caring to the people close to you, and your attention to detail? Perfect.’’  
I look down at my hand. Was I really am a caring person?  
‘’I know you hate looking at mirrors but you really should. Or else how would you know that I like watching you?’’  
I blushed.  
‘’I like looking at you too, Kyo.’’  
‘’This version or the real me?’’  
He scoots in closer with a tease full look.I look away before answering him.  
‘’to be honest I really like the ghoul you’’.  
There’s a surprised look  
‘’Really?’’  
‘’Yeah, I really like the skeleton motif on your face and your eyes’’.  
He retreated back for a moment.  
‘’Well, that’s a surprise.’’  
His eye colour changes for a glimpse, teasing me.  
I smiled. 

 

Our usual schedule of relaxing by the pond and underneath the tree changed tonight, I decided to bring Kyo home instead. There is some sort of vulnerability of inviting someone or something dangerous into the safety and comfort of your own house, However if it’s Kyo I wouldn’t mind at all.  
‘’Your residence is very clean’’  
‘’Thanks’’  
Kyo sits at the sofa with the already turn on television. He watched the documentary about the extinction of rhinos carefully.  
I went into the kitchen and whip up some hot chocolate. When I return Kyo explores the channel with the tv remote.  
‘’Interesting object...’’ He murmurs as he pressed the button. The channel rests on a 17th century movie.  
‘’Would you like to try?’’ I handed Kyo a mug.  
He took with a thanks and sip slowly.  
‘’This is deliciously made, what is this?’’  
I took my spot next to him.  
‘’It’s hot chocolate with whipped cream’’.  
‘’Amazing!. You are very good at this’’. He drinks heartedly.  
I giggle at him and drinks mine too while watching the television. Sooner or later I could hear Kyo laughing at me.  
‘’What is it?’’  
‘’You have something on your nose. Here let me help’’.  
He smudges the whipping cream on my nose and shows it to me. I lick it off his fingers. We continue watching the black and white movie.  
‘’This is exactly how it looks like in my flashes. Except that you are there.’’  
‘’I still couldn’t understand how I am in your flashes...maybe it’s my ancestor or maybe someone who likes like me.’’  
‘’Maybe, but it could be you.’’

The sound of the television took over for a while before I started talking again.

‘’Kyo...what do you think of me?’’  
‘’Hmm?’’  
‘’As in...what do you think about this relationship of us?’’  
‘’well, at first it was out of curiosity, that I would think we would ended up as friends’’.  
‘’Oh’’ I slumbered down while looking at my mug. I guess that wasn’t the answer I was expecting to hear...  
‘’But’’ Kyo continued, I turn back to him and realise that he was closing in to my face.  
‘’It ended up blossoming into something much more’’. He said before slowly kissing my lips.  
I return it back to him, setting my mug on the coffee table and embrace him. It wasn’t rough at all as he went up on me.I didn’t remember when that we undress each other, all I could remember was the white glances of his eyes and the continuation of his marked body against me. It was all over within an hour as we sleep against each other on the sofa.

 

 

6  
Class ended early today and we walk hand to hand on the way to my favourite cafe. We ordered our usuals and talk casually about certain things until Kyo mention he had flashes after...we did it.  
‘’I could hear the voices this time. I saw you sitting while reading...and I could hear your voice. You mention something but you weren’t happy. There were sorrows in your eyes that time.’’  
‘’Now I’m certain that you really are in my past, but somehow I couldn’t figure out why...what actually happen to me?’’

At this point I was left to wonder...  
‘’Why is it each time after we are intimate with each other your flashes would become vivid than before?’’  
Does this mean that I really am involve in him? Was I some sort of a key in unlocking his past?  
‘’If that was the case then... We need to find out more. I’ll help you. I’ll help you uncover your past.’’  
Kyo look at me with a surprised look. He grip my hand.  
‘’Toshiya...you would do that?’’  
‘’Of course I would. After all I wanted to find out why I was in your past. I couldn’t be that old haha’’.  
‘’Did we...we did it last night?’’ I asked, I wasn’t sure whether last night really happen or not.  
‘’Intercourse? Well yes we did’’  
I blushed and look around to see if there’s anybody around listening. There were only us in the cafe.  
‘’I...I remember your piercing eyes and...was the markings went all over your body?’’  
‘’Oh that.’’ He rub the back of his head.  
‘’Actually I didn’t plan on returning to my ghoul state. It could be the energy that I used or was it the emotional rush that went through me that forces me to transfer back to my original state. But yes the markings did went all over my body’’ 

We were intense?  
My face is flushed. Somehow I yearn it. I want him to do it again. It’s probably because I couldn’t remember half of it.  
‘’Should we visit the pond again tonight?’’

 

 

The fireflies were out doing their usual things, attracting potential mates with the feromones and such, once again we are under the tree, cuddling.  
‘’Could you...switch to the ghoul mode?’’  
‘’Of course’’  
Within a blink of an eye the blonde hair was gone, replaced with a black cloth on his head.  
‘’How...did it all started last night?’’  
I asked him. I was afraid to start but I’m sure I am eager to. Eager to do it in such an open place like this. I don’t know what got into me. Suddenly there was this rush of adrenaline and lust.  
He kiss me slowly, just like last night before I tug him at his collar and bring him down on me. Playing tongue just like Daisuke said. No, I shouldn’t be thinking about what Daisuke said, I couldn’t be bother by that. Kyo stop and held my chin with his fingers. Oh those penetrating gaze when through me like a cupid’s arrow through my heart. He went back down and kissed my neck slowly,just above the skin while I grab the grass below me.  
Oh goodness where did he learn such moves? I run my hand over his chest, caressing downwards where I could hear him giggling slowly.  
‘’Oh Toshiya. You are in the mood’’.  
‘’Ye..yea. Can’t you feel how hard I am?’’  
My hand runs down to his groin looking for a particular spot and I found it. I started to pump him slowly.  
‘’Toshiya-!’’  
He must be surprised, I didn’t do this to him last night I’m sure. What’s got into me?  
I could hear him moan slowly. He didn’t know he would get stimulated too. It went on for a while before I decided to let him finish me.  
‘’Kyo, do the thing you do last night?’’  
‘’Oh, that one? I know you love it. Why don’t you moan for me just like last night?’’  
It was painful. Very. But the pain couldn’t match the ecstasy I felt afterwards. He was inside...inside me! I look up to him and saw that beautiful skull looking down on me with a panted look.  
I smiled.

 

 

The next day

Tiring I would say. I am the one who is tired. I couldn’t focus in class as I keep dozing off mid way. I didn’t even see Kyo nor Daisuke today. Kyo must be tired too, can supernatural entities like him gets tired too? I lay my head on the table and took a nap despite class didn’t end yet.  
I must have doze off quite a while as when I open my eyes everybody was out of the room. The lights were off but the fans were left on. Urgh why didn’t anybody wake me up? I gather up my things and left the room.  
It’s 5 am and I decided to head straight back home, to sleep of course. Last night... I didn’t expect that it would drain my energy so much. As I walk out of the faculty and heading to my car I see Daisuke.  
I wave at him , he didn’t waved back but he walk straight towards me. The look on his face doesn’t look good. I stop waving as he’s 10 feet from me. Walking straight to my face without his usual hello, he asked me  
‘’Where were you last night?’’  
‘’Last night?...I...I was out’’  
‘’You were out with Kyo behind the art faculty am I right?’’  
His face doesn’t change to better.  
‘’Ye..yes why?’’  
‘’Why do you ask me? You were out with the ghoul!’’  
His voice were loud enough for only the two of us could hear.  
I keep my silent.  
‘’I should have know it. That Kyo guy...suddenly popping out of nowhere as a new student? I mean come on it’s the middle of the semester already! I saw the two of you last night. What the hell did he do to you?’’  
His voice was nowhere calm. I grab his hand and lead him to my car where we sit inside.  
‘’I ask for it Daisuke’’.  
‘’Ask for what? What were you doing with things like that?’’  
‘’He’s not a thing! Even though he’s not a breathing things...he used to be’’  
‘’Toshiya...what happen to you? did the two of you...? oh god don’t tell me, he fuck you didn’t he?’’  
‘’I asked for it! I wanted him to!’’  
Daisuke wipes his face. The utter disappointed look didn’t rub off from him.  
‘’He’s a demon for fuck sake Toshiya. He’s not alive to begin with! You’re dealing with some wild stuff here.’’  
I clench my fist but I keep my mouth shut.  
‘’you’re drunk in love. I don’t know if the ghoul bewitch you or anything but you’re really are drunk in love. You gotta get out of this mess before anything else happen’’  
‘’You shouldn’t worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. Kyo isn’t what you think he is. He needs my help’’.  
Daisuke look at me with his solemn eyes before leaving.

 

 

7  
‘’What else did you see?’’  
‘’I remember the grass I walk on...it was dark at the time but I know I was going to the church but somehow the mist blocks my way and I was astray. I saw a figure obscured by the mists and that’s it.’’  
We’re in my house. It’s been a week since the incident with Daisuke. Kyo has been coming back to class but Daisuke...he’s been skipping. He was trying to avoid Kyo or was it me.  
‘’Umm Kyo, have you ever turn anybody into a ghoul just like yourself?’’  
He looks at me with his brown eyes.  
‘’No. Never.why?’’  
‘’I was...curios. Was there a way to transfer the curse? Or was it transmittable like a disease?’’  
‘’ Like a vampire?’’  
‘’Yes something like that’’  
He squinted his eyes.  
‘’I believe I remember it now. After I saw the faded figure I walk head on, trying to avoid it but somehow it caught after me. I ran but I stumble and fall. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my neck here’’.  
He point to the left side of his neck where the tattoo ‘Damned’ embedded.  
‘’The next thing I know I woke up and found myself on a tree. At that point,I didn’t feel like myself. I couldn’t eat and I couldn’t continue on with my usual routine.’’  
Could it be that...  
‘’so...That’s how you were cursed! It was transmittable after all’’.  
Kyo turns to face me. I was excited and he seems to read me somehow.  
‘’Toshiya what are you on to? Why are you suddenly interested with the curse?’’  
I was quiet for a while, arranging my words so that he won’t be misunderstood somehow.  
‘’I was doing some thinking, you are an eternal being and I...I am just a human being.’’  
He stares at me.  
‘’This sort of relationship doesn’t...couldn’t last on. When the time comes I will be leaving you. I’ll be dead. Unless...’’  
‘’Are you suggesting that I would turn you into a ghoul?’’  
‘’That is my point’’.  
The living room were silent. Only the squeaking fan were heard, blowing wind into my face.  
‘’Are you sure Toshiya? It’s not easy living like me. To be strap away from your human companions, your human attributes’’  
I hold his hand and held it tightly.  
‘’I didn’t want to lose you Kyo. At least after I switched I know that you will look after me.’’  
I look at him with hope in my eyes. I couldn’t believe I said that. Was I being selfish? Leaving this world as I seem to know into another sort of realm.  
‘’give me some time about this’’. Kyo said.

 

 

The next day.

Kyo was absent today. After class I meet with Daisuke and we decided to head on to the cafe.  
‘’How’s it going? Totchi’’  
‘’Oh I’m good. I just wanted to tell you some stuffs’’.  
‘’What is it? Was it about that ghoul?’’  
I nodded.  
‘’When time comes...I want you to forget about me.I’m..I’m going to move on Daisuke. I’m going to another place.’’  
Daisuke stop playing with his drink when he heard me.  
‘’What are you talking about?’’  
‘’I’m going to change. I know you won’t approve of this but there’s nothing you can do about it. Send my regards to Mother.’’  
I stood up and leave before Daisuke could grab my hand. I could hear him screaming my name as I ran out of the place. 

 

Night.  
‘’Toshiya are you sure about this? This cannot be reverted.’’  
I nodded. We stood in the middle of the room. The lights were off and the coffee table were moved to give space in the middle of the room for the both of us. Kyo is in his ghoul form.  
‘’I’m ready Kyo. There’s a chance that if we did this you might be able to remember about your past too.’’

‘’I know. I am glad that you care so much about me Toshiya. I’ll try my best not to make it painful.’’  
He went close and caresses my face slowly. For a moment there, it feels forever. How nice it is to know that I am able to be forever with him.  
‘’I’m ready Kyo’’.  
He nodded before he went close to my neck and bit me. It was painful. A lot more painful than the other night he pierced me. I hold on to him as he lets go. We kneel on the carpet as my blood trickling down. I could hear banging coming from my front door.  
Daisuke? Yes that is him. I could hear his voice.  
Kyo hold my head and set me down on the floor. I touch his face for a while, looking into those white eyes of him that I love so much and run my fingers, tracing the lines on his face. It was moment before everything was dark.  
Emptiness.

 

 

8.

‘’Toshiya! Toshiya wake up!’’  
I could feel my body being shaken abruptly. Faint noises enter my ears. My visions were blurry but I could see who it that calls me is.  
‘’Da..daisuke?’’ my visions were back and I could see Daisuke kneeling and shaking my shoulders.  
He places a towel on my neck as he sits me down against the wall.  
‘’Daisuke...what are you doing here? Where’s Kyo?’’  
I look at my hand. Was the transition started? How come Daisuke can see me? Where is Kyo?’’  
What I saw was not the pale skin of my hand, nor the lines of the skeleton motif on me but a pocket knife and crimson red blood.  
I throw it away with a scream. Daisuke continue to hold my neck. I could feel blood oozing from it.  
‘’Daisuke,what’s going on? What’s going on? Where’s Kyo?!’’  
I stammer, holding him with my bloodied hands. His face...it’s that look again. That solemn look.  
‘’Toshiya, there was no Kyo’’.  
‘’What?’’  
‘’You made him up after I told you about the ghoul. I guess it’s kinda like the way you’re heading trying to comprehend things...or was it the stress you’re going through...’’  
‘’Daisuke what are you talking about? What’s going on?’’  
‘’You imagined Kyo. There was no Kyo in the first place. The ghoul was just a story.’’  
‘’Then how would you explain the time he was in class? The time when we were together at the cafe? That night?’’  
‘’It was just the both of us. I notice you were behaving weirdly but...I guess it was my fault too because I didn’t talk to you about it. I thought it was just some way that you relieve yourself or something’’.  
I couldn’t believe it. All this time that I thought I was with Kyo, was a lie? Was all a made up fiction in my head?  
I sob. I cried in Daisuke’s arm. The tears and the blood mixes and tainted the both of us.

 

 

1 week later.

I attend a correctional institute last few days. Daisuke pick the place for me. It was convenient for him to visit me after class. I was place under special leave so I was able to continue my studies after I was fine. The place is comfortable. It didn’t feel like a hospital, it has a nice garden and a spot with flowers and we can play chess there.  
I didn’t attend group discussions, I wasn’t comfortable with that as I mention before.  
I sit on the bench while looking at the nearby flowers. Ah the fragrances are lovely. I see a young man, blonde hair brown eyes walking aimlessly. He finally took a spot beside me.  
Why does he look so familiar?  
I took the courage to greet him.  
‘’oh hi.’’  
‘’Were you just admitted here?’’ I asked him.  
‘’Yea, yesterday. My brother send me here. What about you? Why are you here for?’’  
‘’Oh my best friend took me here. I touch the bandage on my neck. I went through some stuffs and confusion...so he brought me here’’.  
‘’Hey that’s alright. We all have our scars.’’  
He went closer and roll up his sleeve to reveal some scars on his wrist. Aside from that his hands are heavily tattooed.  
‘’Beautiful tattoo’’  
Why does it look so familiar?  
‘’Thanks. I uh...like your hairstyle’’.  
I giggled.  
‘’My name is Toshiya. And you are?’’  
‘’I’m Kyo. Nice to meet you.’’  
We shake hands. Oh this is very familiar.

 

END


End file.
